Special Specimen
by Ana-Shadow-Wolf
Summary: He liked to observe other creatures... And when he found that specimen, she fascinated him... Even though he couldn't understand her.


**Special Specimen**

Had always considered himself a biologist.

He had the natural habit of observing animals in their natural environments (when he had a free time) and study, among other things, their behavior and every time he found an specimen of some kind he hadn't studied yet, he would be amused and sometimes fascinated with the differences he'd notice. Fauna's variety was immense and when he thought he had already seen all sorts of things, something new would appear.

Even this right night he had found an interesting opportunity to observe a meet between two specimens of the specie he was currently studying, even if this one wasn't exactly pleasant. But not liking it didn't mean he could give himself the luxury of not studying it, after all, it was a duty and a crucial necessity. He reflected that he already had enough notes but maybe those specimens could provide him something new… You never know.

They were a male and a female, the first being a little bigger. In the beginning of his studies, he had deliberated if all males were bigger than the females, but after some observations had concluded that it wasn't a constant factor. The female in question was a beautiful specimen (he had to admit it) with delicate shape and the male seemed eager to courtship her for soon they were sharing food and giving signs to be appreciating each other's company.

He felt somewhat bothered, after all if they revealed just a regular behavior that had already been noticed, he was just wasting his time… He thought about leaving, but that female was a special and unique specimen (he, as a biologist, had to assume it) and maybe would show a singular behavior.

After the meal, both were still together and he had no doubts it was a case of courtship to which the female seemed to be receptive, to the point of allowing that male in her territory. At that point, he thought there wasn't anything more since the two of them just stayed together in a corner, watching and exchanging some sounds he couldn't hear.

He decided it was enough of observations and notes for today. Someway, he felt it was the best to do: Leave. Not that he was tired, but something in there was bothering him. It could be that, in the end, he hadn't discovered or seen anything interesting, nothing that could give him extra information about that specie.

Even still, he took some time before trying to go away. In that moment, the female and the male stood, making him think that he had give his presence away somehow… But the female had only stood to drink some water and male had simply followed her and as soon as she was finished, he started to caress her.

The female _decidedly _was being receptive and he wondered if those two were already mates and considered that it should be the case when they, still caressing each other in the way, ended up in the place that seemed to be where the female slept.

He didn't need to see that. And didn't want to… However, something in him kept him from moving and evaluating all, he found that scene to be almost ridicule. That female was stronger and more distinctive than the male, why had she chosen a weak male that couldn't take care of her or protect her? One that wasn't good enough for her?

Due to some reason, he felt almost irritated. That female was a special specimen and was with a male surprisingly mediocre. Disdainful, he tried to remind himself of what specie she was and how he couldn't expect her to behave better or superior just because she was remarkable.

Meanwhile the specimens kept at which was clearly the preliminaries of a mating, the male caressing the female that was moaning in pleasure and caressing the male as well.

He decided to leave. He had to. There was no reason at all for him to stay there and witness that… He told himself that his feeling of angry was meaningless… And it made no sense to feel anger towards that male with brown fur neither did think that _he_ was the one who should be there in its place… It was ridicule to compare himself to that creature so pathetically inferior and even so, that strange cholera mixed with the bitter despise wouldn't go away. It was as if it was a plant had sprout inside him and there was no way to remove it.

He looked one last time to the female, to her pale body and how her hair laid around her… How she would look at the male, obviously enchanted by him.

And he felt suddenly a wish of making himself noted, of interrupting that act someway (_anyway!_), not mattering if they would attack him. His only desire at that moment was to separate those two and to kill that bastard male.

He left. He went away in silence, trying to keep himself calm and not let that hate dominate him.

Later, checking his notes and remembering of that he had saw and felt, he would tell himself that it had been just a natural feeling for seeing such a… Singular specimen, with another so repulsive and low… Just that. No more than that. It had been one of those things that are so revolting that makes one furious, even if they hold no importance whatsoever… It had been that what had happened…

It was what Sardon would tell himself every time he'd see Zakuro Fujiwara and Keiichiro Akasaka together…

* * *

**So, here is one one-shot of Pai/Zakuro (well, sort of). Sorry for any english mistakes I may have made.**  
**I hope you guys have liked! Oh, yeah... Before I forget... I don't own anything here, all belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida, this is fan fiction only, which is not violating US law. Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. NON-PROFIT, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use... Do I really need to carry on? I just don't own ANYTHING here, why do I need to go on about it?**

**Well, guys, again, I hope you guys have liked this little work. **


End file.
